Small and Weak
by EnchantedxRomance
Summary: Set in series 7 when Richard had a heart attack. What would have happened if just Lorelai was there to comfort him.


**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Gilmore Girls, nor have I ever owned it. I am simply a fan, writing a story. Although if I did own it, I would've made all of you happy by adding an eighth season, or possibly…to your liking, maybe created a show based on what happened after the series finale. Lol. Bet you all wished that could happen, huh? Well, so do I. Maybe we can kidnap Lauren Graham and the others and convince them to do that. Only without the tar and feathers please, or they'd sue us. Lmao, now that we got that out of the way, on with the story. Any who, let me just go on by saying that this story is set in Season 7, like…when Richard has his heart attack. This story is a one-shot, of how things would go, if I were in charge of that episode, and episodes after. Unless all of you review and decide that you want this as a story. But for that, you'd have to read this and review. And I love to read reviews, they make me smile, and help me out a lot. If any of you think I could change something in this one-shot, like grammar, or a paragraph that makes no sense, tell me because I listen to everyone's suggestions. If you don't understand something in this one-shot, please ask me about it and I'll be happy to email you back with an answer, if you go to my main page and email me. Now I will proceed to shut up, because this disclaimer is taking up half of the page where the story is supposed to go. Yes, I know…I talk a lot. And to clear something else up…this is a story __**strictly**__ in Lorelai's point-of-view. In my story, Emily does not appear until later. Actually, she isn't in my story, lol. The friggin' end…And my stories and I all lived happily ever after. But before we did, we had to tell you to read this story ;]_

**Small and Weak**

_I…I can breathe, as a matter of fact, I'm breathing right now. I'm having difficulty breathing, but I'm doing it. Up and down, goes my chest, as the words hit me like a ton of bricks. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with myself now. I need to sit down, possibly place my face in my hands and have a good cry. I could do that, if I wanted to, and wait for somebody to comfort me, but in this case it is not possible at all. The only thing I can do is feel numb, wanting to cry and comfort the others around me, which are also hurting and feeling the same way as me right now. Maybe for just one moment I could…_

"This isn't fair…I was just getting to know him, and be closer to him." Rory whispered, looking at the ground as tears began to form in her eyes, as she tried hard not to cry. She leaned in against her boyfriend, who didn't know what to say to her. Could it be because in his society, and in his family, people weren't taught to be relatively close to one another? He was close to his sister, but he had never been close to his parents, or other elder relatives. But the very fact that his girlfriend was best friends with her mother and really close to her grandparents made him want to change his life. It made him want to get up and leave the life he was leading now, being bossed around by everybody. His girlfriend had to work for it all, and even though she had to, her friends and family in the town where she lived in where all there supporting her, ready to do anything for her if something bad were to happen. He looked around; at his surroundings, hoping to sneak away for a moment to get some fresh air. At sad events like this, he never knew what to say, and he was never any good at comforting people. He was pretty good at comforting Rory, but right now, his want to comfort wasn't there.

"Logan, didn't you have to check up on something in a few minutes?" Lorelai asked him, seeing the blank look on his face of worry. Logan nodded grateful for his girlfriend's mom's interference. As soon as Logan walked off, down the hallway, to the door and went outside, Lorelai walked over to Rory and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back gently.

"Hon listen to me. Your grandfather is a strong man and he will not die. You'll still get the chance to get to know him more. He'll get to see you graduate, and he'll get to see you get married…if you decide to get married, and that choice is up to you, not to me."She said to her daughter softly, then looked at her daughter's face. Rory looked up at her mother, nodding and let out a sniffle, before wiping away her tears and giving her mom a tight hug, before letting go, and telling Lorelai she was going to go find Logan.

Just when Rory was about to leave, the doctor arrived asked, "May I talk to the family of Richard Gilmore please?"

Lorelai and Rory, both took a few steps towards the doctor, claiming that they were his family, and that his wife, Emily Gilmore hadn't gotten the message yet, and wasn't reachable yet. They explained that they had tried to call her at least three or four times, but had gotten no response. The doctor gave the girls a nod and continued," Well, that's fine. As I was about to say…Richard is only allowed to have one visitor, since he just got out of surgery, and he needs the rest. But later on, he can have more than one visitor. Since his wife isn't here, which one of you will be the one to go and visit him?" Lorelai and Rory looked at each other for a slight moment and both pointed to one another, saying "She will." When the doctor raised an eyebrow, both girls stood there silently, in thought as to who would be the one to visit Richard. After a few moments, Rory spoke up. "Mom will, since she's his daughter. I have to go find my boyfriend anyhow." She said, and then turned to Lorelai with a small smile on his face. "You'll tell him I love him and to be strong?" She continued, and Lorelai nodded, hugging her daughter tightly as she whispered," I will, don't worry."

Walking down the hallway, Lorelai took deep breaths, feeling slightly scared, so she stopped right where she was and leaned against the wall. "_It's gonna be alright. I'll walk in, and take a deep breath and talk to dad, see how he's going, then when I leave, I'll go and get some food with Rory ,and get my mind off of things. Possibly look for Chris." _Lorelai thought to herself, and then got angry. "_Where was Christopher?!?! He's supposed to be here, for Rory and me, keeping us both calm and….Relax Lorelai. Everything will be alright. I'll just go in, and see how Dad is."_ She said, and then reassured herself. So what Lorelai did was continue down the hallway, looking at the room numbers until she saw the door to her father's room. She stood there for a moment, staring at the door, as if the door itself would open up magically. After a few moments, Lorelai took a final deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"L-Lorelai?"Richard said in a soft and weak tone, with his eyes half open, as he saw his daughter walking into the room and sitting down in a chair by his hospital bed, and taking his hand. Lorelai nodded quietly and sat there, staring at him without saying a word. Why Lorelai was here and Emily wasn't confused him a little. Because normally Emily would have been there, frantically wondering why Lorelai wasn't there, and she would be getting upset that her own daughter wasn't there when her father desperately needed her. But this time, on this day, Lorelai was here, and his wife wasn't. He knew that he was only allowed one visitor for tonight, since he had just had the surgery, but he thought Emily would have been the one to come. Maybe Emily had reluctantly agreed to let Lorelai go tonight. But knowing Emily, she would have wanted to be the one visiting Richard, if it were one visitor only, so her allowing Lorelai would not be the case. Either way, Lorelai was here and had a worried look on her face. "What are you doing here Lorelai?"He asked her, curiously.

Lorelai looked down, and said honestly, "Well…I just wanted to see how you were, because…I…you had me really worried there, Dad."

Richard sighed, he felt almost guilty about the heart attack, like he could have prevented himself getting hurt, preventing his family from getting hurt, well he assumed Emily was hurt. "Lorelai, your mother? Where is she?" he asked in almost a whisper.

She looked at her hands, she hated her dad being so weak, she also felt bad that his wife, the love of his life wasn't there to comfort him, to rush around after his every need. "I don't know dad, I really don't know, we tried calling her but there was no response, Rory and Logan will still be trying now."

"Oh…ok then." Richard said softly. "Thank you for coming, I do apologize if I messed up any engagements you had."

"Dad, you had a heart attack, I'm sure Kelsey Grammar won't mind too much that I had to cancel on dinner." She said giving her ill dad a small smile, trying to keep spirits up. Today had been such a shock, she never imagined her big strong dad to be able to look so small and weak, she didn't like it one bit.

"How's Rory? I hope I didn't get her too upset?"He was always thinking about his grandchild, putting her first.

"She's as good as expected, she's a clever girl, she's a Lorelai. But dad stop worrying about us, its you we all need to focus on, we've never been so worried about you!"

"Lorelai I appreciate that, but I'm here, I made it, you don't need to worry about me." Although Emily wasn't there, he was so grateful to have his daughter there, maybe even more so than if Emily was there, she would just be talking about the plans she had to cancel and all the inconveniences, at least his daughter made him feel at ease.

Hearing her dad say he made it, she couldn't help but get a little emotional, couldn't helping but imagining if he hadnt made it. She swallowed fighting back the tears, her shoes became suddenly very attractive to her.

"Whats wrong Lorelai?" he asked noticing her distraction.

"N..nothing , I'm fine."

"Lorelai."  
"I, I just, I don't know how i would have coped if…." She went quiet. "if anything would have happened." Lorelai sniffed letting the first few tears escape.

"But dear, nothing did happen, I'm here." Richard hating seeing her little girl look so sad, so lost. He hated that it was is fault.

"I know you're here, I couldn't be more greatful, but what about when your not? I don't know what i'll do, I really don't." lorelai said wiping her eyes, all to let more tears escape. She knew he wasn't getting any younger and they didn't have forever, nothing lasted forever.

"Lorelai, I wont be around forever, no one will, but hey we have time, hopefully plenty, so it's the things we do before the end that's important."

"I guess. You promise we can do lots?"She sniffled.

"I promise." He said chuckling a bit, he knew she had some wonderful and wacky things in mind.

"I love you dad." She whispered wrapping her arms around him tightly, holding him close.

"I love you dear. You have no idea how proud I am of you,how proud your mother is of you, sometimes we mother and I may seam very 'full on' but its only because we care, because we want you to be happy, and hey what would Emily be like without her banter?" He smiled broadly, returning the hug and kissing her cheak.

"Thank you dad, I know, I understand" she grinned, her dad was back. "Dad, your not small." She muttered knowing he would have no clue what she ment.

She was right he had no clue, but took it with a pinch of salt. "Sure I am lorelai, I've never been small."


End file.
